brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Rosa-Charles Relationship
Rosa Diaz and Charles Boyle are detectives and friends in the 99th. Throughout Season One, Charles was madly in love with Rosa although it was one-sided. After Charles gets together with Vivian Ludley, he and Rosa become friends and are able to hang out normally. Overview Season One ''Pilot *Charles asks Rosa to a film festival with him and she agrees to go. *Rosa doesn't want to watch Citizen Kane so Charles buys tickets to multiple films. Rosa is annoyed that he thinks that she is difficult and cancels. *Later Rosa refuses to go to a film with him but admits that she likes his company. The Tagger *Carlene, a psychic tells Charles that Rosa will never love him back. *Charles avoids Rosa even when they are both free. *Rosa punches Charles and tells him to make his own destiny. M.E. Time *Charles says that he, Jake and Rosa are his fantasy threesome but quickly adds for solving cases. *Rosa tells Jake to respect Charles and step back in the case and follow orders. The Vulture *Charles is shown to be annoyed when Rosa is attracted to Keith Pembroke. *Rosa pretends to stab Charles during a roleplay to see how a victim was killed. Old School *Charles and Terry coach Rosa on how to be appropriate in court. *Charles says that Rosa looks beautiful in one of the outfits but changes it to beautifully appropriate. *Charles helps Rosa overcome her nervousness by showing her how to go to her happy place. *Rosa playfully punches Charles but accidentally hurts him. Thanksgiving *Charles says he's thankful for somebody who makes his life worth living but won't reveal that it's Rosa. *Rosa tells Charles she was having a great Halloween until he ruined it and gave her the best thanksgiving meal of her life. Christmas *Boyle saves Rosa's life when a criminal nearly shoots her. Pontiac Bandit *Rosa welcomes Charles back to the precinct and offers to help him make coffee when he struggles. The Bet *Rosa is forced to be nice to Charles as he saved her life although she doesn't want to lead him on. *Rosa watches Charles make coffee for 20 minutes. *Charles has too much pain medication and is looking for Rosa so he can tell her the truth about something. *Rosa avoids Charles as she is worried he will propose or say he loves her and she doesn't know how to handle it. *Charles finds her and says that when he saved her life he didn't know who he was saving. If they do go out, he says he wants it to be because of something only he would do. The Party *Charles looks over at Rosa before he decides to tell Vivian that he's single. The Apartment *Charles helps Rosa get revenge on Lohank for shaving at her desk by putting hair and shaving cream in his locker. *Charles makes Rosa laugh and the two enjoy each other's company. *Charles apologizes to Rosa for his former crush on her, to which Rosa responds that she likes being his friend. Tactical Village *Rosa is annoyed that Charles didn't give her a save the date for his wedding as she thought they were friends. *Rosa continually shoots at Charles with various weapons such as an ultrasound wave, a net and a paintball gun in anger. *Charles admits that he didn't invite her as Vivian thought it would be awkward considering how much Charles used to love Rosa. *Charles invites Rosa to his wedding. *Rosa thanks Vivian for inviting her and Vivian reveals that Charles was the one who didn't invite and he hasn't told Vivian that he used to love Rosa. Unsolvable *Rosa shows Charles her secret bathroom so he can call Vivian in private. *Rosa defends Charles when he tells Hitchcock and Scully where the bathroom is as he saved her life. She gave it to him in a time of need and his life is falling apart. Charges and Specs *Rosa shows Charles how she vents her anger by setting things on fire after his breakup. *Rosa takes Charles' eggs away and tells him they are drinking away his troubles. *Rosa tells Charles that the reason she never feels too sad about breakups is that she has never dated any good guys like him. Season Two Chocolate Milk *Rosa cancels her date and goes to Charles' ex-wife's engagement party with him and agrees to help him find a new place as he can't live in his ex-wife's basement. Beach House *Charles helps Rosa text with her boyfriend, Marcus. Boyle-Linetti Wedding *Charles accidentally interrupts Rosa and Marcus as they kiss just to tell them about his playlist for the wedding. Johnny and Dora *Charles accidentally admits that there is a surprise party for Rosa at the bar. *Rosa tells Charles that he clearly doesn't know her as if he did, he would know that she hated parties. *Rosa tells him that they aren't friends anymore and he must address her as "Ms. Diaz" or "Hey, you." *Charles takes Rosa to the party and reveals that he planned it to be just her and Marcus at an empty bar which she likes. *She forgives Charles and begrudgingly lets him call her "Ro-Ro". Season Three The Cruise *Rosa and Charles compete for an apartment from a crime scene. *Rosa is annoyed that Charles is so good at sucking up. *Both are annoyed when neither of them get the apartment and they later find the landlord guilty of murder. Karen Peralta *Rosa accidentally films Charles naked on her body cam, much to her disgust. Season Four Monster in the Closet *After Rosa gets drunk on her wedding day, Charles is sent to sober her up *Rosa gets Charles drunk by making him upset about how Genevieve is scared of marriage Mr. Santiago *Rosa is against Charles killing a live turkey to eat. The Overmining *Charles tells Rosa about his foot massage place and tries to get her to join him. She throws a water bottle at his head. *Charles tricks Rosa into joining him at the foot massage place. She loves it. *The pair find out that the foot massage business is a front for organised crime *The pair nearly don't close it down due to how good it is but later, begrudgingly, do their job Cop-Con *Charles emits a loud noise that disperses young people by emitting a sound only they can hear. Rosa screams in pain whilst Charles pretends that he can hear it to not appear old Season Five ''[[99|'99']] * Charles is the first person on the squad to whom Rosa reveals she is bisexual, and she notes that she was glad it was him she told first, out of all of the squad. Gallery Charles Rosa Marcus.jpg Charles Rosa help.png Charles Rosa party.jpg Charles and Rosa.gif Destiny.jpg Trivia *From the Pilot to The Party, Charles was in love with Rosa although she never displayed any interest in him *Charles has earned the right to call Rosa, "Ro-Ro" as of Johnny and Dora Quotes Gina (talking about Rosa): She's got a type, which is really anyone but you. Charles: Yeah, that was my ex wife's type too. (Pilot) Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships